The Return of the Mandalorian Knights
by Patriot-112
Summary: For over 4000 years, they waited in the Unknown Regions. The rest of the Known Galaxy, forgetting they even existed. Now...They. Have. Returned! Rating may change from T to M for language, battle scenes, and other things. Readers under the age of 17 beware.
1. Prologue: The Return

_**Patriot-112: Hey everyone! Thought I give you another Star Wars fic! This takes place during Order 66 during the battle of the Shinacran Bridge Extension, where the fate of a certain Jedi Wife of a Clone Commando, is changed by the arrival of a stranger. Also during this chapter, we see the re-emergence of a long forgotten Order of Force-Sensitives. So now, enjoy!**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Return**_

_"For thousands of years, we hid in the Unknown. The Jedi, the Sith, and the galaxy at large, had long forgotten we ever existed in the first place. The Sith dwindled until only two could exist. No more, no less. While the Jedi, became blinded by their own arrogance, and their inability to see their doom. Clouded by the Darkside, utilized by the man who was elected to lead the Republic, but in truth, plotted it's and their destruction. And when the time came, it was the signal for us to leave the shadows. We had trained hard, we had prepared, we grew stronger. And now...We have returned!" _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Shinacran Bridge Extension**_

_**3 hours after issuing Order 66**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Former Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan nee Skirata, was waiting for her husband, Darman, as well as his brothers, their adoptive father Kal at the Bridge Extension, which was guarded by Clone troopers of the 501st Legion. She didn't know what was going on, only that she heard that Master Windu, and a few Masters attempted to assassinate the Chancellor. She didn't know if it was true or not, but at this moment, she didn't care about the Jedi, the Republic, or the war. She was now a Mandalorian, and her duty now was to her family. To her son, Venku.

She was dressed in civilian attire, as she discarded her Jedi Robes, while her lightsaber was safely tucked away in her satchel. She watched as some Clone Troopers moved to inspect a group of 'civilians'. She can sense the Force in them, and can tell they were a mix of Jedi Knights and Padawans.

_'Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid,' _she begged in her mind, hoping they would hear her. Sadly though, her prayers went ignored as the group ignited their lightsabers.

Etain's eyes widen in shock, after seeing the disguised Jedi activate their blades.

_'__Osik!_ _Di'kutla Jetii!' _she cursed in Mando'a as the group began attacking the Clone Troopers. '_Nothing is ever simple, is it?_'

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bridge, Clan Skirata watched the scene with shock and horror, none more so than Darman "Di'kutla Jetii!" He shouted, "Things can never go as planned, can they?"

Kal could only agree with his son, "They never do Dar'ika! Let's just get Etain, meet up with Nyreen and get the hell out of here!" he said and Omega Squad as they begin to high-tail to the other side of the bridge.

Darman was silently praying to any deity to help them get there in time. It took them a few minutes to get to the other side, and to their horror, they saw Etain step in front of a clone Trooper as a Jedi Padawan beginning to bring his lightsaber down. Darman's eye widen in horror, as he aimed his DC-17m at the Padawan, but he knew he was too late.

"NOOO!" he yelled out, which Etain heard and saw her husband.

"Dar...," she said, just as the Lightsaber was about to hit her...

...only to hear the sound of lightsabers clashing against one another. Etain's eyes widened, and looked on as a figure clad in a mixture of Jedi Robes, and Grey Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor with auburn trim stood between her and the Padawan, weilding a silver lightsaber with a brown hue.

Etain, the Padawan, the 501st Troopers, even Clan Skirata looked on at the sight in shock, as the man seemed to appear out of no where. The individual then silently raised his hand and gave a powerful Force to the Padawan who flew back and slammed into the two others knocking them off their feet. He then turned to the 501st Clone Troopers, and the accompanying CSF personnel who were also suprised by the new arrival.

The Mandalorian then entered a combat stance, causing the clone troopers to be on guard. "He's a Jedi!" The commanding Clone said, "Open-" The Commander didn't get to far, as the man dashed forward with seemingly impossible speed and stabbed the Clone in the torso. In that same exact speed, he quickly began to dispatch the other 501st Clones on the bridge.

Clan Skirata wisely stood back as they watched in shock, as the the light-saber wielding Mandalorian rip the 501st Clone Troopers to pieces.

"Who is this guy?" Niner said, "Is he a friend of Bard'ika's?"

Kal shook his head at that, not sure himself. But he could definitely tell that this guy was no Jedi, and he could tell, since his attacks were more aggressive than a Jedi's. While he was thing this, the Mandalorian took down the second to last clone trooper, and turned his sights on the last surviving 501st Trooper, who stood frozen as the man approached him, his lightsaber in a reversed position.

After finally getting some sense of himself, the clone fired a blaster bolt at the Mandalorian who casually deflected away from himself, and the few civilians that were there. Panicked, the trooper fired three more shots, which had the same results.

The trooper continued to fire, and the Mandalorian continued to deflect each shot one by one until he was right in front of the trooper, and sliced its weapon in half. He then grabbed the trooper by the neck and held him up high. He then used the force to pop the trooper's helmet right off, and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"You're a fool." The Mandalorian said to the Clone, "You blindly follow orders, not even knowing if they are true."

Before the Clone could utter a word, the Mandalorian placed his fore, index, and thumb on the Clone's forehead, causing the man to scream in agony. While this was happening, Darman moved over to Etain, and grasped her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly, only to relax as she saw who it was.

"D-Dar...," she said, slightly unnerved by the stranger's attack on the 501st Clones. The Clone Commando helped his wife to his feet, and turned back to the Mandalorian, as he dropped the Trooper to the ground, twitching and his eyes rolled back.

"Et'ika, you know what he did to him?" he asked his wife, who just shook his head. "I...I have no idea." She said. "I've never seen a force technique like that..."

"I simply went into his mind, and erased everything he knew about Order 66." The man said, surprising the others. "Now, he doesn't even know the Order ever even existed." He then turned around to face Darman and Etain "Are you two alright?" He asked.

The two dumbly nodded their heads as the rest of Clan Skirata came up to them.

"No! Wait!" a female voice shouted, as one of the Padawans, ironically the one who almost Etain attempted to attack one of the Omega Squad Clones, Corr. The inexperienced Jedi-in-training jumped in the air, green lightsaber ignited as he attempted to plunge it into the Commando's chest.

Keyword: attempted.

The dropping Padawan was caught in mid-air by a strong Force Grip and was then pulled toward the Mandalorian Force-Adept, who if they could see the man's face, they would've seen a stern glare that could kill a Rancor.

"If you EVER do that again, I'll break your legs. Got it?" the man growled, the Padawan's eyes were wide in fear, and confusion.

"B-b-but t-t-their c-c-clones!" She tried to reason, stuttering, but the man just growled more "You Di'kut," he said, "Those Clones are obviously _not _following Order 66, other wise they would have shot you by now! Do you honestly think every single Clone in the GAR is stupid enough to follow Order 66?" the Padawan couldn't answer, as the Mandalorian continued, "Even now we are recieving reports of entire corps of Clones disobeying that order. I can name a few, but we don't have time for that,"

He then dropped the Padawan to the ground unceremoniusly, and turned to the one who shouted. It was a young 19 year old woman, who if he guessed right, was an Epicanthix, as she gave an apologetic look to the Mandalorian.

"You have to forgive Torkiv," she said. "After everything that's happened, he's just not thinking clearly."

The Mandalorian sighed "I know, but it doesn't quite excuse him from almost killing another Jedi." He said, and Etain was surprised that the man knew she was a Jedi.

"H-How did you..?," she began to say, but the Mandalorian just held up a hand.

"I could sense your Force-signature a mile away," he said, and before anyone could comment a beeping was heard on his vambrace, and lifted it up to his helmeted face.

"Kaliber, here," he said, and another voice spoke up.

_"This is Cruach, what's your situation?" _said the male voice on the comm-link.

"I'm at the Shinacran Bridge Extension, just saved a few Jedi from killing each other, and took out a platoon of Clone 'Loyalists'" He said, with extreme sarcasm at 'Loyalist'. "Along with some more Defecting Clones. How are things on your end?"

_"We're preparing to attack the 501st Clone Troopers at the Temple,"_ Cruach said, _"Fett and his wife are leading the assault since his student is in there visiting his girlfriend," _

The man, now identified as Kaliber smacked his helmeted head, and groaned, while Kal and Clan Skirata rose their eyebrows at the name, Fett. "Of all the times..." he muttered. "When's it gonna start?"

"_Within 5 or so minutes,_" Cruach said, "_So you best get your ass in gear vod, the fun's about to begin!_"

"Right," he said and deactivated his comm, "I must go. You should meet up with your smuggler as soon as possible," and tapped a few buttons on his vambrace, in a few minutes a ship that reminded Kal of the Meteor-class Q-Carrier, but more heavily armed arrived and landed next to him. "Hopefully, we might all meet again at _Manda'yiam._" He said as he approached the transport.

"Hey!" Kal shouted, "Just who the hell are you?"

Kaliber stopped for a moment, and turned to face them. He then reached for his helmet, and removed it revealing him to be a man in his 20's with auburn colored hair with black highlights, and dark red eyes. "My name is Solyom Kaliber, of the Mandalorian Knights." He said, before he grinned a bit "But...you can call me Sol for short." He then did a force jump up into the Transport "Now if you excuse me, we've got a war to fight!" And with that, the transport flew away towards the Jedi Temple.

As Clan Skirata and the Padawans watch the ship leave, Jaller Obrim, dressed in his CSF uniform, comes up to Kal, confusion clear on his face.

"Kal! Just what did the hell happen here?" he said, and Kal could only shake his head.

"Honestly Jaller, I don't have a clue myself," he said and then looked at his adopted sons, and Etain, as well the Padawans who didn't know what to do. He then gave a tired sigh, as he was getting too old for this shit, "But I do know we better meet up with Nyreen, and head to your apartment to pick up the others," he turned to the street cop, "And I'm afraid you and your family will be coming with us as well, it's too dangerous."

Jaller sighed, but nodded "I understand," he said. "With the way things are going now, it might be best to get off the planet before shit really hits the fan around here."

Kal nodded in agreement, as Ordo in his ARC-Trooper Phase-II Armor walked up to his father.

"_Sha'buir_, what about them?" he asked as he pointed his thumb at the three confused Padawans who were all that survived their assault in trying to cross the bridge. He gave the one who tried to kill Etain and Corr, Torvic, a hard glare.

"I know you two," he motioned to the Epicanthix, and the other Padawan, "Will give me no trouble. But _you," _he said with much emphasis on the 'you',"If you ever try to kill one of my sons, or _Et'ika_ ever again, I'll personally shoot out of an airlock, got it?"

The Padawan seemed to shrink a few sizes under his gaze but nodded quickly. "Y-Y-yes s-sir..." Torvic said fearfully. "I..I didn't...I mean I didn't know I..."

"I think you got your point across...Kal was it?" The Epicanthix said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "There's no need scare him even more."

Kal looked at the young woman, and could tell she was the de facto leader, "Just making sure he doesn't make the same mistake a _third _time, girl," he said, while the Epicanthix gave him a small glare.

"I have a name old man, it's Vu," she said, clearly not liking being called girl, "Vu Phalanx, and Torvic understands your friends are not enemies now, right Torvic?"

"Y-Yea." Torvic said, though he still tried to avoid eye contact with any of the others. "I...I just panicked...and I didn't see that girl Etain until she was right in front of that trooper..."

The final Padawan, a Zabrak, rose an eyebrow at the word 'trooper' and looked at the still unconcius 501st Clone Trooper.

"Speaking of trooper, what about him?" he said and everyone turned to look at the clone who was still in La-La Land. Kal sighed and turned to Ordo.

"Go pick him up Ordo, we're taking him with us. Odds are, he'll be executed if he can't remember 66 or even remember being given it," he said, and the Null-ARC nodded as he went over and hefted the out-cold trooper in a fireman's carry. "Besides, if he doesn't remember the order, then he won't follow it, so he's not a threat. And the Jedi will come with us too. Now let's get out of here before anymore Troopers show up!" The others quickly agreed as they followed Kal and the others back to the ship.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, Chancellor's Office**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Chancellor Palpatine, or Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith, was in his private office as he gave Order 66 to another Clone Marshal Commander. Just as he recieved confirmation and finished the transmission, he suddenly felt a great disturbance in the Force.

_'What's this? What is happening?' _He thought, as he looked outside his office's window, overlooking the Coruscaunt Skyline._ '__I am sensing several strong force signatures...yet their not Jedi...I sense the Dark Side and Light Side within them...and their heading towards the Jedi Temple!_' 

It was then his holo-pad began beeping, he turned towards it and activated it showing his Secretary.

"What is it?" he said impatiently, frightening the Rodian on the other side.

_"U-Um, the Senators are gathering, just as you requested, Supreme Chancellor, sir," _the alien said fearing for his life. Palpatine sighed as he continued to sense the signatures moving closer to the temple.

"Very well, I will be there shortly," he said and shut off the hologram. He then turned i the direction of the Jedi Temple, "I will find out who you are, later," with that he left his office.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**At the Jedi Temple**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Fierfek!" shouted one man wearing dark red with black trim, Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor as he ducked a shot from a 501st Clone sniper. "Their fucking everywhere!"

"Tell us something we don't know Marik!" A woman with Orange skin and brown hair said as she wielded a green lightsaber deflecting the fire from several Clone Troopers. "Rex! some covering fire would be nice!"

"On it ma'am!" Captain Rex, one of the few Clones of the 501st who refused to follow Order 66, along with the rest of his Torrent Company, said as he and his men opened fire on their former brothers. They had managed to save a group of younglings, along with Sha Koon, Master Plo Koon's niece, Serra Keto, and a few Padawans, including the Togruta Ahsoka, who had just came from fighting her former Master, who was leading this assault.

"Raven! This is Marik!" Marik Mereel-Orar said into his comm-link as he fired one of his DL-44 Heavy Blaster pistols at the hostile clones, "We're pinned down in the Agri-Corps labs! Where the hell's our pick up?"

"_Their on their way now!_" Null ARC-01 Revan replied on the Com-link, "_They should be at the Jedi Temple in Seven Minutes!_"

Marik ducked under the fire of the enemy clones "Shit! We don't have Seven Minutes!" He shouted back, "We need to get out of here now or we're-"

His response was cut off by the sound of an explosion on the other side of the Agri-Corps Labs. Marik and the others all turned, expecting to see enemy Reinforcements.

However, they were all caught off guard as a ship resembling a _Meteor-_class Q-Carrier appeared near the hole, only it was far more heavily armed and armored, and colored black with red trimming.

"What the hell?" Marik said, "Where did that come from?"

Before anyone could say anything, the sides and the rear of the troop carrier opened up, showing the individuals inside. To the other's shock, they were all wearing different variants of Mandalorian Armor, each armed with different varieties of weapons. However what surprised them the most were the three individuals in front. The first wearing Gunmetal Grey and Red Shock Trooper Armor with duel wielded WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols. The second, who was obviously a woman from her armor's form, had dark Red and Black Shock Trooper armor with an EE-3 Carbine Rifle.

The third and final figure was who really got their attention, a man wearing Red and Silver Mandalorian Neo-Crusader armor merged with Jedi-like robes. He did not wear a helmet, showing him to be in his mid 30's with light skin, short blond hair, and blue eyes.

The one who spoke was the one in the gunmetal grey with red trimmed armor.

"Well _Ad'iik_, long time no see," he said making Marik's and the Clones' eyes widen a bit.

'_It...it can't be..._' Marik thought, looking at the man "J-Jango?"

The once thought dead Mandalore grinned from under his helmet "The one and only," he said, "Well...not including the Clones of course."

The woman besides Jango sighed "Jango, not now!" She said as she fired her carbine, killing another enemy 501st Clone. "We've got bigger fish to fry!"

Jango nodded "Your right _cyar'ika_," He said as he drew his WESTAR's and twirled them around his fingers. "Time to get cracking!"

And with that the group got out of the Carrier and into the fight, engaging any clones that were shooting at them. The Jedi were then suprised as the helmetless Mandalorian drew a gold bladed lightsaber, and used it to deflect the blaster bolts of the enemy clones back at them, with the level of a skilled Jedi.

Jango activated his Jetpack, and soared through the air firing his blasters at the Clones, while the Female Mandalorian took cover and began firing her own blaster at the enemy clones.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Zule asked, while still deflecting enemy fire with her own lightsaber.

"We're the Mandalorian Knights," The man wielding the Gold Lightsaber said as he appeared next to Zule and Marik. "We'll explain later, but all you need to know now, is that we're on your side!"

"Well, as of right now, I don't care! Just get us the hell out of here!" Marik said, and the man grinned, as he lifted his forearm to his face, and the two swore they heard something along the lines of "...send in the Tachikomas..."

Then, the Meteor Transport opened up the side hatches, and out rolled two strange light blue colored droids the size of a Hover Car, with four "eyes" fitted on the surface of their bodies, Three are on the "head" and one is beneath the abdomen. Each having four legs with wheels, and two arms which had three-fingered claws and blasters mounted on them.

The two droids rolled up towards the man "Reporting as ordered sir!" The one on the left, with a childish voice said, both of them giving small Salutes. Marik, Zule, and Rex could only sweatdrop at the droid's voice.

"You think you two are ready for your combat debut?" the man asked with a grin, and one of the bug-like droids hopped up and like kids in a candy store.

"Of course we are, sir!" the droid said, "We're more than ready, just point us in the right direction!"

"Uhhh, why are their voices like that?" Rex said, and the man just shrugged "Its how the Tachikoma Series were designed," he said, "But despite their childish voices and antics, they are consummate professionals in the field."

"He's right!" The one on the left said, "Tachikoma-Series Droids are some of the most advance droids in the Neo Mandalorian Military! We could even give Astromech Droids a run for their money!"

"Later you two," The man said, "Focus on the task at hand, we need to take care of the enemy Clone Troopers long enough until the Slice Hound Transports arrive."

"Roger that!" The two droids said, and the two sped away to take care of the hostile Clone troopers. Ahsoka, meanwhile smiled at the way the two droids seemed to act like sentient beings.

"You know, for some reason I have a feeling those guys are going to be of great help," she said. The man just chuckled "Oh, you have no idea." He said, "But enough of that, we've got more important matters to deal with." He emphasized his point as he deflected a volley of Blaster Fire from the hostile 501st Clones.

"Right," Ahsoka as she followed his example.

As this was going on, somewhere else in the temple, a woman was running for her life, in her arms, was a bundle of blankets. She had black hair, ice blue eyes, stood at 5' 10", and looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"There she is!" shouted a Clone Trooper, as the woman continued to run, hoping she would lose the squad that was chasing her.

"Don't let her get away! Stop her!" shouted the leader as another prepared his DC-15A blaster rifle and took aim. With a squeeze of the trigger, the blaster bolt flew out of the rifle and hit the woman in the side causing to cry out in pain and fall to the ground, the bundle still in her arms as it gave off it a familiar sound, the Clones were very intimately familiar with...

...a infant's wail.

The woman began to crawl forward as the squad of clones caught up to her. She then curled into a ball to protect what the clones have now confirmed was a human infant.

"P-Please...leave us alone...," the woman begged as the leader squad kneeled down.

"I'm sorry ma'am...orders are orders," he said, his voice void of any emotion, as he stood back up and motioned for the squad to finish the woman off. The woman closed her eyes, as she hugged the bundle close to her.

_'I'm sorry little one,' _were her thoughts, just as the clones prepped and pointed their blasters at the fallen woman.

However, before any of the troopers could pull their triggers, they were all struck by a massive blast of White Force Lightning, hitting all of them except for the woman and the child. They were then risen up into the air, and then sent back via a massive force push, crashing their body's against the pillars in the room. The woman just looked in shock, however the sound of footsteps were heard soon after.

She looked up, and saw a tall man standing there, around 6'2" in height, and was wearing a Jedi-like Tunic and cloak, but they were missing their sleeves revealing his toned muscles and a pair of Armored Armguards that seemed a bit large. He also wore a pair of Chrushgaunt Gloves, armored pants styled after Madalorian armor which were probably made out of Beskar. The man held in his hand a Dark Green and Black trimmed Mandalorian Shock Trooper Helmet, which he removed upon approaching her, revealing his short militaristic brown hair with multi-colored eyes, the one on the left was jade green with golden flecks while the right was gold with green flecks and had a trio of scars running over the eye.

Upon reaching them, the man knelt down to their level "Are you alright?" He asked.

The woman blinked, and tried to stand, but the wound from the blaster hit prevented her from doing so. Seeing she was not alright, the man looked at the wound on the woman's right side, and grimaced. The wound wasn't too serious, but if not treated right, it could be. Placing his hand above the wound, the woman was suprised to see him use Force Healing.

"I can only heal some of the wound," he said afterword, "You'll need better medical attention,"

The woman nodded, as the man placed his Mandalorian helmet back on his head and proceeded to lift the woman bridal-style in his arms, who blushed at the contact, with the baby held by the said woman.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, as her adrenaline left her and her vision began to blur as the man said his name.

"Ryu Hisanaga, of the Mandalorian Knights," he said, as the woman finally passed out. Taking that as his que to leave, Ryu turned and headed in a random direction of the temple.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_Elsewhere in the Temple _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Tobat Izzy and his Platoon of Temple Security Guards stood at the ready as the 501st Clones attempted to burn through the door they locked in the room. When the Clones attacked, though they managed to fight many of the superior clones off, they were now forced back into a single room with one way in, and one way out.

Tobat looked back at what they were defending, a bunch of Younglings, 15 in total, along with two Padawans, and several other people who simply work at the temple. They had managed to save them from the Clones, but now it looked as if their efforts were in vain.

As the Cutter began to finish its lap, Tobat's grip on his DH-17 Blaster Rifle tightened '_Who'd think it would end like this, hu?_' he thought, '_Killed by your own troops..._'

"Men, no matter what happens," he said, "Its been...and honor serving with you." They said nothing, but he knew they agreed.

The cutter was just about to finish its lap...before it stopped. It confused the others until they heard the sounds of Clones shouting, and blaster fire on the other end, along with what sounded like Lightsabers twirling and slicing. Not to long after, everything went quiet.

Then, a Crimson Red Blade of light, and a Dark blue one shot out of the door, and finished cutting it down. The men raised their rifles, prepared for the worst.

However, instead two individuals stepped in, both wearing Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor. The one in the lead had Crimson Colored Armor with a Gunmetal Grey Jumpsuit wielding a Red and Blue lightsaber. His helmet was off, revealing his 18 year old face, with dark crimson eyes, and short spiked black hair.

Following him was another person, a female wearing light brown Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor with a darker brown jumpsuit, and had shoulder length Chocolate brown hair, and Amethyst colored eyes. However what surprised the guards was that she had a pair of ears on top of her head resembling those of an Amaran, and a short furry tail coming out of her armor as well, she was holding a Purple colored blade.

"Who the he..," Tobat began to say until he was stopped by the female.

"No time for that. Now, come with us, more clones will be here, soon," she said, and the teen just sighed.

"Man Kira, talk about stating the obvious," he said, while Kira just gave him a small glare.

"Shut up, Jaden," she growled out, while Jaden smirked.

"Love you too, Kira." He said, and Kira just sighed as the guards, children and civilians left the room, with Jaden and Kira leading the way.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Jedi Weaponmaster Cin Drallig continued his battle with Anakin Skywalker, or as he now called himself, Darth Vader. After fighting off a massive force of Clones, the Sith took advantage of his weakened state and began fighting him.

Cin was running out of energy, he knew that. He just hoped he was buying enough time for Marik, Zule, his apprentice Serra Keto, and the others to get out of the Temple and into safety.

"You've fought well Master Drallig," said the Fallen Jedi, as he clashed blades with Cin once more, "You have more than earned recognition in the Order Archives,"

The Weaponmaster just growled "Shut up!" He shouted as he pressed his attack, "You have no right to say that Vader!"

Vader just chuckled "That doesn't at this point, Master Drallig." He said as he countered Cin's offensive. "The Jedi will pay for what they have done, and today is just the beginning of their fall from greatness."

The two continued their fight, unaware they were being watched from the shadows. The person's eyes focused on the Fallen Jedi Knight.

As the figure watched, Vader managed to land a hit on Cin's right leg, causing him to drop to one knee. Tired and wounded, Cin could only watch as the man he helped train, readied his lightsaber to run him through.

_'So this is how I die, eh?' _the Weaponmaster thought, _'I only hope the others made it out safely,' _

As Vader began a downward slice, the shadowy figure acted as she jumped forward, igniting her curved lightsabers, one green and one blue, and intercepted Vader's attack.

This act caught Vader off guard for just a moment, but it was the moment the figure needed as she kicked the Fallen Jedi away, who skid across the floor.

Vader managed to regain his balance quickly, as he readied to fight against his new attacker. However, upon seeing who it was, his eyes widened "No...it can't be..." He said, he knew that person should be dead, yet here she was, standing between him and Cin.

The figure chuckled "Well well," she said in an all to familiar voice, "Its been a long time, Anakin." Her head rose, even though her hair had grown out a lot to shoulder length, tied into a low ponytail, there was no mistaking who it was.

"...Ventress." Anakin growled, as he looked at his supposed-to-be-dead nemesis. He saw she was wearing dark blue Mandalorian armor, with a dark grey jump suit, and was also wearing a blue dress skirt, that he remembered her wearing during their many duels with each other.

Asajj Ventress smirked as she looked at her opponents shocked and angered face.

"I'm so glad you still remember me, Skywalker. It has been a long time," she said, while Anakin's eyes turned yellow.

"Not long enough," he growled back. "How are you still alive? And what are you doing here?"

Ventress chuckled "Well, I wasn't as dead as everyone thought when they loaded me on that medical transport, so when I awoke I commandeered the vessel, and entered the Unknown Regions since I had had enough of the Separatists, and the Sith...In the Unknown I made a few new friends, who allowed me to join them, they call themselves the Mandalorian Knights. They've been training me, and now they sent me along with many other Mandalorian Knights and soldiers to save as many Jedi from Order 66 as we can."

Vader just glared at her "You picked a wrong time to switch sides, Ventress." He said, preparing to attack.

"So did you," Ventress said as she prepared her own blades. "Its quite ironic actually...I once wanted nothing but to destroy the Jedi and the Republic, and you wanted to save it...now our views have swapped." It was then a Clone in White and Blue ARC Trooper armor appeared from the shadows, and approached Cin "Alpha," Ventress said, "Help Cin get to the others, I will join you shortly."

The ARC Trooper nodded as he kneeled down to help the weapon master. Anakin's eyes widen slightly at the name, suprise that the Alpha-class ARC, who was extremely loyal to the Republic, was siding with Ventress of all people.

"Alpha?" he said, and the ARC Trooper looked up at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's right, General Skywalker." Alpha said, "Or do you prefer Lord Vader now? I have always fought for the Republic and its best interests, but I know Palpatine does not have the Republic's best interests in mind if he's ordering the execution of the Jedi, when they have done nothing wrong."

Anakin growled "Traitor!" He shouted as he jumped towards him, only to be stopped by Ventress who stepped in the way with her lightsabers.

"Oh no you don't," She said, "Your fight's with _me,_ I've been waiting for this rematch for quite a while!" She then used a force push, and blasted Vader away by a few yards. She then pressed a button on her wrist communicator, which began beeping.

Shortly after, dropping from the ceiling appeared a large Droid, one just as tall as a B-2 Battle Droid, it was colored silver with black metal joins, and a single red Omni-eye scanning back and forth. However what surprised Anakin, was that it appeared to have a Lightsaber in its right hand.

Ventress grinned "Vader, may I present the Centurion Mark-I Battle Droid," she said, "This droid is more advanced than the B-2 SBD's the Separatists use, and can even utilize a Lightsaber."

As for extra emphasis, the droid activated the weapon, revealing it's silver blade.

"Now...," Ventress said as she crossed her lightsabers in front of her, "...shall we?"

That was all Vader as he charged at the former Dark Acolyte, his blue blade in hand as Asajj caught the attack with her own sabers.

As their blades locked, Asajj turned to the Droid "Go with Alpha and Master Drallig!" She said, "They'll need you more than me!" The Droid nodded as it moved to follow Alpha and Cin.

"Now, its just you and me, Vader." Asajj said, looking back at her old adversary, grinning.

Vader glared at the Dathomiran, with pure hatred in his eyes, as he pushed forward.

"I'm going to make sure you stay dead for good!" he shouted, while Ventress just laughed as she jumped to the side, and hopped against one of the pillars in the hall "You can try!" She shouted as she launched herself towards Vader, her lightsabers fused together in a double-bladed form as she twirled it over her head.

The fallen Jedi barley had enough time to block the attack before she flipped over him using the momentum of the attack to appear behind him. She disconnected her green saber from the double-blade mode, and attempted to stab Anakin from behind. However he ducked and twirled to the side, avoiding the attack, and fired a blast of Force Lightning at Ventress. However she reacted quick enough to bring up her lightsabers to block the attack.

"I've trained enough under Count Dooku to know how to block Force Lightning, Skywalker," Ventress taunted, as Vader gritted his teeth at that as he charged at the Former Apprentice of the now-dead Count.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted as the lightsabers clashed again, as Ventress continued to laugh.

"Did I struck a nerve?," she said as she twirled her green bladed lightsaber at the new Sith Apprentice of Sidious, who blocked the strikes. "Your Strong in the Dark Side Skywalker, but you are still a newcomer. You have no idea what kind of power you are dealing with, the Dark Side isn't anything like the light, if you allow it, it _will _consume you, just as it did to me."

"Like I'd listen to you!" Vader said, force-pushing Ventress away. "I beat you time and time again before, I can do it again just as easily!"

Ventress's eyes narrowed as she skid to a halt "Well, we'll just have to see about that," she said, "Just so you know, the Mandalorians are not like Jedi, or Sith,"

Vader squinted his eyes at that, "What are you blabbering about?"

The former Assassin seemed to smile as she blocked another strike from the Fallen Jedi General, "What I meant Skywalker, is that the Mandalorian Knights don't actually believe in a light or a darkside, that there is just the Force. They are a perfect blend of the Jedi and Sith, they're more in balance in the Force than most Jedi are. Its thanks to them and their teachings that I now walk between both light and dark, somewhat like a Grey Jedi Knight."

"So what?" Vader said, pressing his attack. "The light is weak, only the Dark Side has true power, I have seen it!"

Asajj just chuckled as she continued to deflect the attacks, "In all of my years, I _never _thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth." She said, "Oh how times have changed."

The Sith Lord glared at her for that, "Why you...," he growled out and slashed at the Former Nightsister, who continued to chuckle.

"You also know what's completely ironic?" she said, as the two kept fighting, "The Jedi and Mandalorians are supposed to be traditional enemies, since the Mandalorian Wars, over FOUR millenia ago. And yet...it is we the Mandalorian Knights, and your allies, the PMC Ne'tra Kad, who are right now, risking their lives to save them!"

Vader was about to retort, however a massive explosion from somewhere else in the Temple interupted their fight, "And _that _would be my signal to leave," Asajj said, grinning. "I think we've held you and your men off long enough to evacuate most of the Children, Jedi and whatnot out of the Temple." She then hopped away. "See you next time, Skywalker!" She said, leaving behind a fuming Vader.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_With Marik and the others _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"What the hell was that?" Marik after hearing the large explosion. Jango, the female Mandalorian, and the other Mandalorian all grinned as they said the same word.

"Back-up," and right after they said that, Marik's Commlink beeped and he activated it. "_Marik what the hell is going on over there?_" Revan's voice came through, "_The Gunship's are reporting Unknown Transports and Starfighters are swarming all around the Jedi Temple, taking out any Clone Forces who approach! And the _Prosecutor _is picking up multiple ships in orbit around the Temple, engaging the Home Fleet!_"

Marik's eyes widen at this, but he manage to answer "I'm not sure myself, but these guys who helped us out are calling themselves the Mandalorian Knights!"

"_Mandalorian Knights? Are you serious about that?" _Revan said incrediously. "_They working for Ne'tra Kad or something?_"

"I don't know, but I don't think so." Marik said, "Are the Gunships almost here?"

"_Their on the final approach now, they just want to make sure those fighters won't shoot them down when they make their approach._" Revan said. It was then the man from earlier, who they identified as Dorjer Kace, activated his commlink.

"Don't worry, they won't." He said, "I sent them orders to allow your Gunships through, tell them to hurry though, we need to get out of here before enemy reinforcements arrive!"

Marik nodded at that and relayed the message to Revan, and told him to have the gunships meet them on the roof of the temple. An hour later, the LAAT/i gunships of the 26th Slice Hounds' fleet arrived and picked up the group, with Jango and the woman who was with him going with them. Dorjer meanwhile, had left in the same carrier they arrived in, after calling back the Tachikoma Droids, after they dealt heavy casaulties on the 501st, and capturing two, with them explaining that 'Mr. Kaliber will fix them up'.

On the Slice Hounds Gunship, Jango sighed as they headed towards the _Prosecutor. _He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and smiled behind his visor as he turned and saw his wife had removed her helmet, showing her teal colored hair, orange eyes and pointed ears.

"Hell of cutting it close, eh?" Aira said with a grin on her face, and Jango chuckled as he removed his helmet as well, showing his scarred face.

"We've had worse," Jango said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Jango?" Jango sighed, and Aira giggled a bit, as he looked and saw his protege giving him a shocked as hell look. He grinned, Marik hadn't changed a bit since he last saw him on Kamino. "Hey _Adiik._" he said. "Been a while hasn't it? What, you don't think its me? I have proof, like that time back on Kamino when you were sparring with the ARC troopers and you almost got a Vibro-blade shoved up your-"

"STOP! I believe you!" Marik said, his face paled in embarrassment, which caused Zule to giggle a bit. "But...how? I saw what happened in the Arena! You got your head cut clean off!"

Jango chuckled lightly "Who you saw in the Arena die, was a Clone." He said, much to the shock of those listening. "He was a Body Double I trained Personally so that when the time came, he would be used to fake my death."

It took Marik a couple minutes to think about that, and he couldn't help but facepalm at the realization, calling himself stupid for not seeing it.

"But where were you during this whole time? And did you know that Boba was forced to grow up after you were 'killed'?" the young Mandalorian said and Jango could only sigh in regret at that.

"I know," he said, "I wanted to take him with me, but I couldn't get to him because of the battle. By then he was already wrapped around Dooku's finger..."

"But why do it in the first place?" Zule asked, and Jango looked at the two "Dooku was the Jedi Master who lead the Jedi Strike Force during Galidraan," he said, surpirsing the others. "He's also the one who interrogated, tortured, and killed another survivor of the battle, my friend Silas. I had to fake my death so that he wouldn't use him as a bargaining chip to ensure mine and Aira's loyalty."

Aira lowered her head in regret at that, but then she noticed the confused looks of Marik and Zule.

"Wait a second. You said Your's and Aira's loyalty, what do you mean by that?" the nephew of Jaster said.

Aira decided to answer for him, "You see Marik, Jango and I we're married since after the Battle of Galidraan," she said, and the two's eyes, along with the people who with them, to widen a bit. Marik then gave his teacher a shocked but slightly ticked look.

"You never told me or anyone else you were married Jango!" he yelled, and Jango just looked back "We had to keep it a secret, so Dooku wouldn't find out Boba wasn't a real Clone, or that me and Aira had a relationship." He answered. "I couldn't afford him having even more leverage against me by using Aira."

"He's right," Aira said, "As much as it hurt, we had to hide our relationship from Dooku, meaning I had to be off planet most of the time away from Jango and Boba."

"After I faked my death," Jango continued "Lama Su gave me a battalion of my own Clones and an _Acclamator-_class for me and Aira to use in our shadow war with Dooku and the CIS, the records of both the Clones and ship were deleted to ensure secrecy." He then looked outside the Gunship as one of the Mandalorian Knight Transports flew next to them. "Then, we met these guys, completely by accident." He said.

"And who exactly are these guys?" Zule asked, "I can sense the Dark Side in them, but I can also sense the Light side as well, and I can also sense good intentions if they we're willing to save us. They're almost...like me," she said, and Jango smiled at the Falleen.

"They call themeselves the Mandalorian Knights," Jango answered, "From what I know, their Order was founded by dissident Jedi who believed the Jedi Council, and the Republic in general had become corrupt beyond redemption,"

Marik and Zule were suprised by that.

"And how long ago was this?" Marik asked, and Jango looked to them, his face serious.

"For over 4,000 years, since the time of Revan and the Mandalorian Wars," he answered, "They were founded by a man named Dorjancer Kace, he along with several other Jedi defected to the Mandalorian Side of the war. When the war ended, they lead many Mandalorians who didn't surrender to the Republic into the Unknown Regions, to begin anew. However things got interesting when they came across the Neo Mandalorians."

"The who?" Rex asked.

"They were Mandalorians from the old Sith Wars with Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma, who fled into the unknown, much like the Knights did." Jango explained. "They've been there since the war's end, rebuilding. Upon meeting, the Knights and Mandalorians merged together, working with one another." He then grinned a bit "But the _real _kicker is that the Neo Mandalorian's were not all just Humans and Near Humans, but also Taung."

This note came to the surprise and shock of everyone "The Taung?" Marik asked, making sure he heard right "The first real Mandalorians? But I thought they were extinct!"

"No, they are far from Extinct." Jango said, with a chuckle "The Neo Mandalorians and Mandalorian Knights are filled with many members of the Taung Race. Since then, they've been waiting in the Unknown Regions, watching the Republic and the Jedi."

The others raised an eyebrow at that.

"But, I thought they wanted nothing to do with the Republic or the Jedi," Zule said, confused on why the Neo Mandalorians, and the Mandalorians would even bother to watch the Republic, let alone the Jedi.

"True, but despite the past transgessions against them, the Taung still consider Coruscant their birth-world, and the Mandalorian Knights still had a sense of kinship with the Jedi," Jango said, "In other words: 'The past is the past, over and done'. Except, they hated the way how the Sith used them, and rather pick the Jedi than them,"

Marik and the others nodded, glad that these Neo Mandalorians were not out for revenge. Jango then sighed "Then, around the time the Mandalorian Civil War ended, the Knights began seeing visions of the future." He said, "Visions of the Republic collapsing, making way for a Dictatorship ruled by the Sith, and the total destruction of the Jedi Order. They knew the Republic was beyond saving because of its corruption, but it was decided that they would save as many Jedi as they could. So when Order 66 went out, we acted. We send in a fleet of 30 ships here and while they dealt with the Home Fleet, we moved in and evacuate everyone out. Then agents across the galaxy spring up and rescue any Jedi Commander that is about to be executed by their own troops...of course, we've been partially successful, but thankfully, not all Clones were obeying Order 66," he said, and the others all sighed in relief.

"That's a relief, can you tell us which units?" Marik asked, and Jango nodded, but told them when they get onboard the _Prosecutor._

As this was going on, two ships were leaving the capital planet of the Republic. One was a custom modified Personal Luxury Yacht 3000, painted brown with a tan trim, while the other was a 3-Z Light Freighter colored green with brown trim. In the Yacht, was Clan Skirata, as they tried to relax, but knew they were not out of the woods yet.

"We're exiting the atmosphere now," said Nyreen Vollen from the cockpit of the yaht. "Hang on everyone, things are gonna get bumpy."

Etain meanwhile was sitting in one of the seats in the passenger section of the Yaht, a sleeping Venku in her arms, and Darman sitting next to her looking out the window.

She got the feeling that she was being watched, and she looked behind her just in time to see the Padawan who nearly killed her, Torkiv she believed his name was, turn away from her. Etain reached into the force, and she could sense the boy was feeling a large amount of regret, and fear. She didn't need to be physic to know why.

Sighing, she stood up, being careful not to wake up Venku as she set him down in the chair, and approached the young Padawan.

Torkiv looked up and his eyes widened in fear as Etain began approaching him, and his eyes darted around looking for some sort of escape route.

"I'm not going to hurt you ya know," Etain said, once she stood right next to Torkiv, who was trying his best to avoid her gaze, and failing.

Etain sighed "Look, Torkiv, I'm not mad at you that you almost killed me," she said. "To be completely honest, its mostly my fault since I was the one who got between you and the Clone."

The Padawan was silent for a minute "...I know..." he whispered, "But...when you tried to protect him...I just...I thought you were with him...approving of 66...I... I guess I was angry anyone would approve what the Clones were doing...so I didn't even try to stop the attack..." He then looked away. "I...I'm sorry...I...I let my emotions get in the way, going against the Code, and-"

"Stop right there kid," Etain said, surprising Torkiv. "First of all, no need to go into a whole explanation, I already said its alright, and it was mostly my fault. To be honest, if our situations were switched, I might have done the same thing after all that's happened. You were angry, scared, and a whole bunch of other emotions rolling around inside you. Hell, I knew a lot of emotions were going through my mind through the whole thing."

Torkiv just bowed his head a bit "But don't let this whole thing make you think Emotions are bad," she said. "Emotion is what makes us who we are, it makes us each unique."

"B-But the Code-" The Padawan tried to argue, but Etain rolled her eyes "The Code is _wrong._" She said, shocking the boy. "Look at me, I am, or at least was, a Jedi, and I fell in love with Darman and had a son, Venku. Do I look evil to you?"

Torkiv looked at Etain for a moment before he shook his head "N-No, you don't." He admitted, "Y-Your actually really nice...like my sister."

Etain filed that info about a sister for later thought "Right," Etain said, smiling a bit "So, I have a deal for you. Let's both forget what happened on the bridge, and try to get to know each other better?"

The Padawan looked at Etain for a moment, before he nodded "Y-Yea..." he said, smiling a bit "I...I guess we could do that ma'am."

"Please, don't call me ma'am," Etain pleaded, "It makes me sound old, my name's Etain Tur-Mukan. What's yours?"

"T-Torkiv," He said, "Torkiv Gafden."

Kal looked at the scene, and couldn't help but grin to himself, knowing how forgiving Etain could be. But the _ad'iik_ was still far from being forgiven by him and Darman in their books, but once time goes by, he and his son will forgive the lad, eventually.

"Uuhh, Kal," he heard Nyreen's voice from the cockpit, "You better get up here, you might wanna see this,"

Knowing it was serious by the sound of her voice, Kal got up and headed to the cockpit. Once he got there, he found the smuggler in the pilot's seat, her brown hair past her shoulders. He saw the look on her face which was in shock.

"Ny?" he said, using her nickname, "What is it?

His only answer was the woman raising her hand and pointing ahead of them. Turning his toward the direction, Kal's own eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT IN THE HOLY MOTHER OF _OSIK?" _he shouted getting the attention of everyone in the passenger bay.

"What is it?" Niner asked from the passenger section. "Is there something wrong?"

Before Kal could answer, Darman looked out the window of his seat and his eyes went wide "Holy shit, look outside!" He said, and the others quickly did so, and looked outside the port side of the ship, and soon found themselves in similar states.

A large space battle was ensuing in space, as the Coruscaunt Home Fleet clashed with another fleet of 30 or so ships. Explosions flashed, and warships were destroyed as the battle continued. Kal could see the unknown fleet had some familar warships, such as _Dreadnaught-_class Heavy Cruisers, _Kandosii_-Type Dreadnaughts, even a few ships that looked very similar to a _Venator-_class Star Destroyer. However there were several ships in the fleet none of them had ever seen before, in particular were several warships that looked like _Dreadnaught-_class Cruisers, only with two large pods attached to the sides of the ship's hull, and they we're about the same size as a _Venator_-class.

As they got closer, they could see fighters that reminded them of Z-95 starfighters, except the wings were shorter, giving them greater mobility and speed, and had a dorsal fin just above the cockpit. They were colored in a metal grey with black trim as their forward firing laser cannons fired yellow colored beams at their adversaries.

"What the hell is going on?" Ordo asked, as three of the Fighters obliterated an ARC-170.

"I don't know, but I think that guy from the bridge is involved somehow," Corr said. "Let's just hope they don't try to trail us, or worse."

However the moment he said that, a flight of four of the fighters started heading their way. Ordo and the others then glared at him.

"You and your damn big mouth!" Ordo growled out, making sure he didn't yell, so he wouldn't wake up Kad.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, Nyreen saw the fighters coming towards them, but was curious at the way they were flying.

"That's wierd," she said, "They're moving too slow to attack,"

Kal saw it as well, and was confused by the mysterious pilots behavior. He told the rest of Clan Skirata, and the Padawans to stay calm, as two of the fighters flew on either side of the yacht, while the other two flew next to the 3-Z, which was piloted by Jaller, as he saw the two fleets slugging it out with each other.

It was then a message came through

_"Attention, _Jorso'ran Jurir _this _Oya _Squadron," _The voice said,_ "__The Admiral has been expecting you, Sol had informed him about your intentions to leave the planet. He has requested that we escort you to his Flagship._"

This message came to a surprise of the others, especially Kal.

"So...what should we do?" Ny asked, as Kal thought about it. Although he wouldn't just trust a stranger's word, apparently these people were friends of that Mandalorian who saved Etain. Frowning, he turned to Nyreen and gave her the go ahead, and contact Jaller to follow them, he then turned to the Passenger area, and told his family to be on their guard.

Corr meanwhile, was looking outside, using a pair of Macrobinoculars to look into the cockpit of the Starfighter on his side. He saw the pilot's helmeted head, and could see how it looked to a mix between a Mandalorian helmet and the Phase-I helmet that clone pilots used to don, with the visor being the signature t-shape. The pilot's head turned in his direction, and Corr was suprised when he, or she, gave him a mock salute.

Corr looked at the pilot for a moment, before he smiled and returned the salute, and the Fighter boosted forward out of sight. He couldn't tell why, but something told Corr that these people were going to make things very interesting in the galaxy.

The six ships headed away from the battle, and toward one of the Dreadaught-type ships.

Clan Skirata were confused as they saw no visible bridge on the ship as they were led to one of the large pods. Oya Squadron then broke away and headed back to the combat zone. The two ships landed on the floor of what they deduced was the hanger.

Outside the ship they were suprised to see a group of people in different types of Mandalorian Armor. Most of them wearing either Neo-Crusader armor or Shock Trooper armor, however some of them were wearing sets of Mandalorian Armor neither Kal or the others have seen before, however the armor was obviously of Mandalorian Design due to their T-Shaped visors.

When the landing ramps of the two ships lowered and their passengers disembarked, they were approached by a man looking to be in his 30's with short military crew cut blond hair and purple colored eyes, wearing Gold Mandalorian Heavy Armor. "Kal Skirata?" He asked, and Kal nodded. "Gregg Diva, the Admiral's waiting for you on the bridge. Please follow me."

With that Clan Skirata followed Gregg as he lead them out of the hanger bay. They stopped when they were outside the hanger, and Gregg turned to them, and said that only Kal, and a couple others will go with him, while the others are to stay in quarters they prepared for them. Kal reluctantly nodded, and asked Ordo, and Jaller, who was in a set of armor made for Normal Human Republic Officers, to go with him, while the others would wait for them.

With that they split up, and Kal, his adopted son, and Jaller, continued their journey to the bridge. It took them a few minutes, but they eventually reached the bridge. It was circular in shape, having the CIC surround the holo display which was currently projecting the battle. The three also took notice that there were no windows in the bridge.

There was one figure who stood at the center near the holo display. He appeared to be wearing Mandalorian Heavy Armor colored black and Green, with his back turned to them. "So, you must be Kal Skirata of the Skirata Clan." The person, who Kal assumed to be the Admiral said. "Sol told me you'd be escaping the planet, glad to see you made it out alright."

Kal nodded "Thank you, we owe your man for saving my daughter in law." He said, and the Admiral chuckled.

"Don't mention it," he said, "Sol always tends to do the right thing." He then turned to face them, and the eyes of Ordo and Kal widened upon seeing the Admiral's face. He was not human, but Humanoid at least. He had Grey Reptilian Skin, an angular, narrow face, and bright yellow eyes. Kal and Order have seen many images of his species, but never in their lives would they though of actually seeing out.

"A...A Taung?" Ordo whispered, and the Admiral just grinned. "That is correct," he said. "My name is Fleet Admiral Ara'nov Haran, and this is my flagship, the _Kot'Be Kote._"

The three, who were still stunned by seeing a live Taung manage to get out of their stupors.

"No need to be rude or anything Admiral," Kal said, "But aren't the Taung supposed to be extinct?" he said, and the Taung Admiral just chuckled.

"Well, the circumstances of our demise has been overestimated, Kal Skirata," he said, "For we are not as extinct as the rest of the galaxy thought,"

"Admiral, the transports are coming back, along with the _Acclamator I-_class Assault Ship, the _Prosecutor," _said a bridge officer, a Human male with brown-grey military cut hair, one brown eye, with an eye patch covering the other, which a scar could be seen, and standing at roughly 5' 11", "Also, a report from Commander Kace states the Tachikomas we've sent with the Rescue Effort, have each captured a Clone who followed 66 for Captain Kaliber to..._reprogram_,"

"The _Prosecutor?_" Ordo asked, "Isn't that Marik, Revan and Zule's ship?"

"Indeed it is," Ara'nov said, "The force I sent to evacuate the Jedi Temple ran into them and some more defecting Clones from the 501st, and assisted them in their escape,"

Kal then raised an eyebrow at the word, 'reprogram'.

"What did he mean by 'reprogram'," Kal said, not sure what the man said, but had a hunch.

"I'm sure you saw how one of the Mandalorian Knights, Captain Solyom Kaliber erased the memory of Order 66 from the mind of that Trooper your clan brought along?," Ara'nov questioned, causing the three's eyes to widen in realization, and then face-palm.

"Aww crap! We left him back on the ship!" Ordo cursed, "How did we forget about him already?"

"Don't worry, Ny went back to the ship, she can handle him." Kal said, before turning back to the Admiral. "How long do you intend to stay here at Coruscaunt, Admiral?"

"Once the Transports and your friends on the _Prosecutor _link with us, we shall leave this space." Ara'nov answered, turning back to the display. "Then, we will set course for _Manda'yaim_, and link up with our forces we sent there."

Kal and Ordo were a little unsure about that, and as if sensning their uneasiness, Ara'nov turned his head to them with a small smirk.

"Don't worry, we are being expected there," he said, causing the three to become more confused, but decided to wait until they got home.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the _Prosecutor, _as the transports and fighters of the Neo Mandalorians, along with the Assault Ship's own contingent of starfighters flew next to it, Jango was explaining to Marik, Zule, Revan, Rex, and some of the Jedi who were there, about how many Clones actually disobeyed Order 66.

"So far, we know that the 247th Hades Corps hasn't followed 66, and are hiding in the Hoth System," He explained, "The Star Corps didn't follow it either, since Bly managed to fake the deaths of the Jedi on Felucia, and are hiding near the Yavin System for now. The 42nd Hunter Regiment is hiding in the Ilum System, along with Demon Company lead by John Cypher, and Mantis Company. We also believe the 7th DSI didn't follow 66, and are just hiding out in the Outer Rim."

"Theirs also the Blizzard Regiment, the 187th and 495th Legions, Several Clone Commando Squads including Delta, and Hope Squads, and dozens of other smaller Companies, and Platoons of Clones are defending their Jedi Commanders." Aira Finished. "All in all, the overall total of defecting Clones reaches nearly two Sector Armies worth."

Marik and the others looked gobsmacked "Holy shit..._Two Sector Armies?_" He said, "I didn't think so many would defect..."

Rex gave a small smile at that, grateful that more of his brothers didn't blindly follow orders. He was upset however that Cody followed through Order 66.

Zule also smiled at the only piece of good news so far.

"Me neither," she said, "I'm glad that Master Secura, and Barriss are alright,"

"And also Jade and Telma. Those two are probably some of the best Jedi in the Order," Serra said, relieved that many other Jedi were not turned on by their own troops.

"My thoughts exactly, my Former Padawan," said a voice that made Serra's and the rest of the Jedi's, Marik's, and the two clone officer's widened at the voice. They turned and saw none other than Cin Drallig, walking from the elevator with a slight limp.

"MASTER!" Serra shouted as she leaped and practically _soared _through the air and glomped her Master in a tight embrace and cried tears of happiness into his chest. Cin winced a bit at the contact since his wounds still hadn't fully healed, but he still managed to smile as he returned the embrace the best he could.

The others meanwhile looked at this with shock "B-But how are you still alive?" Ahsoka asked, "You had to fight off a whole Battalion of Clones at the least!"

"The Clones were the easy part," Cin admitted, "I managed to deal with them, however Vader showed up and fought me in my weakened state...I'd probably would have been dead if they hadn't intervened."

"They?" Marik asked, "Who's they?" However, then a voice said "Well, I helped get him to the evac point." And Marik and the others turned around, and to their surprise they saw Alpha in his ARC Trooper armor, leaning against the wall, grinning.

"Alpha?" Revan asked, "Your still alive?" The ARC Trooper just chuckled "What, did you honestly think Grevious would be enough to kill me?" He asked.

"No, but you've been MIA ever since your shuttle disappeared en-route to Coruscaunt." Rex said, just as surprised as the others. "What happened?"

Alpha sighed a bit "Well, that's where the second person who helped save Master Drallig comes in." He said, confusing the others more.

"Who?" Zule asked, before they all heard a chuckle, and all to familiar chuckle to most of them. "That, would be me." A equally familar voice said, and the others turned to the source, and to their shock and horror, stood Asajj Ventress.

"Hello everyone," the Former Dark Acolyte said, grin plastered on her face, "I'm back,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112: Aaaaannnnd stop it there! So basically, this like an AU of 117Jorn's "We Dared" but with a Mandalorian Knight touch.**_

_**117Jorn: That's right, and I like it!** _

_**Patriot-112: Before we leave, 117Jorn would like to present you the Mandalorian's New Ships. Jorn, if you would? **_

_**117Jorn: With Pleasure! **_

* * *

_Aranar_-class Battle Carrier

**Manufacturer:** Mando Mechanics

**Operators:** Mandalorian Knights

**Propulsion:** 6 x Sublight Engines, 40 x Maneuvering Thrusters

**Length:** 1,438 Meters

**Width:** 536 Meters

**Height:** 183 Meters

**Hyperdrive System:** Equipped

**Hyperdrive Rating:** Class 2 (Backup class 9)

**Navigation System:** Navicomputer equipped

**Armament:** 40 x Medium double turbolasers; 14 x Point-defense triple laser cannons; 14 x Super-heavy concussion missile launcher (10 missile each); 6 x Tractor Beam Projectors;

**Complements:** 150 Star Fighters

**Crew:** 5,000

**Passengers:** 15,000 Troops

**Cargo Capacity:** 40,000 Tons

**Technical and Historical Notes:** During the Mandalorian Knight's exile in the Unknown Regions, and upon meeting the Mandalorian Forces in the unknown, the need for newer starships soon became evident to prepare for their return. Mando Mechanics gained their hands on the schematics of a Kandosii-type Dreadnaught, and began to 'toy' with its designs. Eventually, this would give birth to a whole new starship class for the Mandalorians to use. The _Aranar_-class Battle Carrier was created to fulfill the purpose of both a Carrier, and a Battleship all at once, being able to deploy large amounts of troops and fighter craft, while also being able to dish out large amounts of damage against enemy fleets. It is also the first vessel to utilize special launching tubes in order to launch off Mando Mechanic's latest Starfighter Design, the Dha'kad-class Starfighter. As the years passed, the _Aranar_-class would be replaced by its successors, the _Atiniir_-class and _Liser_-class Battle Carriers, however even though outdated, many of these ships remain in the Mandalorian Knight's navy, and have gone through many upgrades to keep them up to date.

**Appearance:** Looks like the Galactica-class Battlestar from the 2003 version of Battlestar Galactica.

* * *

_Atiniir_-class Battle Carrier

**Manufacturer:** Mando Mechanics

**Operators:** Mandalorian Knights

**Propulsion:** 8 x Sublight Engines, 70 x Maneuvering Thrusters

**Length:** 1,788 Meters

**Width:** 436 Meters

**Height:** 225 Meters

**Hyperdrive System:** Equipped

**Hyperdrive Rating:** Class 1 (Backup class 9)

**Navigation System:** Navicomputer equipped

**Armament:** 44 x Medium double turbolasers; 20 x Point-defense triple laser cannons; 18 x Super-heavy concussion missile launcher (10 missile each); 8 x Tractor Beam Projectors

**Complements:** 200 Star Fighters

**Crew:** 2,500

**Passengers:** 20,000 Troops

**Cargo Capacity:** 50,000 Tons

**Technical and Historical Notes:** The _Atiniir_-class Battle Carrier was the first successor to the _Aranar_-class Battle Carrier series. It is considerably longer and more well armed than the _Aranar_-class, being even larger than the Empire's feared _Imperial I-_class Star Destroyer. However one of the most notable features of the _Atiniir_-class is that it's needed crew was cut in half from 5,000, to just 2,500 without sacrificing its combat effectiveness, and it also has the ability to self-manufacture squadrons of Fighters using gathered raw material. It can house twice as many Dha'kad-class Starfighter. Many of these ships have ended up becoming the flagships of Mandalorian Knight Fleets during the Mando-Imperial War.

**Appearance:** Looks like the Mercury-class Battlestar from the 2003 version of Battlestar Galactica

* * *

_Liser_-class Battle Carrier

**Manufacturer:** Mando Mechanics

**Operators:** Mandalorian Knights

**Propulsion:** 8 x Sublight Engines, 70 x Maneuvering Thrusters

**Length:** 1,638 Meters

**Width:** 412 Meters

**Height:** 255 Meters

**Hyperdrive System:** Equipped

**Hyperdrive Rating:** Class 1 (Backup class 9)

**Navigation System:** Navicomputer equipped

**Armament:** 40 x Medium double turbolasers;18 x Point-defense triple laser cannons; 16 x Super-heavy concussion missile launcher (10 missile each); 4 x Tractor Beam Projectors

**Complements:** 150 Star Fighters

**Crew:** 3,000

**Passengers:** 10,000 Troops

**Cargo Capacity:** 45,000 Tons

**Technical and Historical Notes:** The Liser-class Battle Carrier was created as the second successor to the Aranar-class Battle Carriers. It is considered the medium between the Aranar-class and Atiniir-class. Its not as large as the Atiniir-class, it is much easier to produce than either classes, and as such it is one of the most common vessels in the Mandalorian Navy during the Mando-Imperial War.

**Appearance:** Looks like the Valkyrie-class Battlestar from the 2003 version of Battlestar Galactica

* * *

_Dha'kad_-class Starfighter

**Manufacturer:** Mando Mechanics

**Operators:** Mandalorian Knights

**Propulsion:** 3 x Turbo Thrust Engines, 2 x reverse-thrust engines

**Length:** 8.4 Meters

**Wingspan:** 4.7 Meters

**Height:** 2.7 Meters

**Hyperdrive System:** Equipped

**Hyperdrive Rating:** Class 1

**Navigation System:** Navigation Computer

**Armament:** 2 x forward-firing Laser Cannons, 8 x Photon Torpedoes,

**Crew:** 1 Pilot

**Technical and Historical Notes:** After the Mandaorian Wars, the Mandalorian Knights saw that the Mandalorian's older Davaab-type Starfighters were not effective enough to fight the Republic's Aurek-class Strike Fighters. Because of this, after meeting the Mandalorians of New Mandalore, they requested for Mando Mechanics to create a new Starfighter to succeed the Davaab. As such, Mando Mechanics instantly took the challenge, and began developing a new fighter. Soon, they managed to create one of the greatest Starfighters ever created, the Dha'kad-class Starfighter. It has proven to be faster, stronger, and more maneuverable than any Starfighter in the Old Republic Era, and could give any fighter in the Clone Wars era and onward. During the Imperial Era, Incom Corperation would look to the design of the Dha'Kad, and this would eventually result in them creating the T-65 X-Wing Starfighter.

**Appearance:** Looks like the Viper Mark II from Battlestar Galactica.

* * *

_**Patriot-112: There you go! We hope you enjoy them! It might be a while before we update on this fic again, because me and Jorn have...other Plans.**_

_**117Jorn: Hehehe, ya. We won't tell ya what, but the only hint I'm giving you guys is that 'We're bringing it back'. **_

_**Patriot-112: That's all for now folks! So until next time... **_

_**Both: MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!~**_


	2. Chapter 1: Old Enemies, New Allies

_**Patriot-112: Hello everyone! Here I am back with another chapter for Return of the Mandalorian Knights! And with me is my faithful friend and co-author, 117Jorn!**_

_****__**117Jorn: Wazzup People! And this chapter is gonna be AWESOME!**_

_**Patriot-112: Yes it will. We will be starting this where we left off from the last chapter. So everyone, prepare yourselves...LET'S BEGIN!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Old Enemies, New Allies**_

* * *

_**Previously, on Return of the Mandalorian Knights: **_

_Alpha sighed a bit "Well, that's where the second person who helped save Master Drallig comes in." He said, confusing the others more._

_"Who?" Zule asked, before they all heard a chuckle. An all to familiar chuckle to most of them. "That, would be me." A equally familar voice said, and the others turned to the source, and to their shock and horror, stood Asajj Ventress._

_"Hello everyone," the Former Dark Acolyte said, grin plastered on her face, "I'm back,"_

* * *

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**RAS **_**Prosecutor**

**_Hanger bay_ **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

For a few seconds, the group of Clones and Jedi aside from Cin looked at Asajj in shock and horror, frozen in place after seeing the Former Sith Acolyte alive, once again defying her reportedly being killed.

Zule, was the first to respond.

"YOU!" She shouted as she force leaped towards Asajj, igniting her Lightsaber, ready to attack. Asajj's eyes widened as she swore and activated her own lightsabers to defend.

Zule's green lightsaber clashed against Asajj's own green blade.

"How are you still alive! Why are still alive!" Zule shrieked as she fought a battle of dominance with the one who had cut her arm off on Ohma Dun.

The former apprentice of Count Dooku didn't say anything as she held the Falleen's green blade at bay.

"Say something dammit!" Zule yelled as she gave a push and the Dark Acolyte flipped backward.

"Zule wait! Stop!" Marik shouted, trying to get his lover to stop. But his cries fell on deaf ears as Zule continued her attack on who she believed to still be a Sith Acolyte.

The Falleen Jedi continued to go on the offensive with Asajj, while Ventress continued to merely defend, as much as her inner instincts from past battles demanded her to attack.

_'Damn! I wasn't expecting _this_ Padawan to be here!' _Asajj thought as she continued to block Zule's attacks. The recently turned Mandalorian Knight noticed how stronger she was, and how the orange skinned woman was more vicious, but not being corrupted.

Meanwhile, Marik watched as his lover fought against the former Sith Acolyte. Realizing he had to do something and quick, he ran to his G-9 Rigger Freighter, the _Ge'tal Orar_.

_'I gotta do something, and fast!' _he thought, as he rushed up the boarding ramp. He quickly found what he was looking for, his own personal Bes'kad Blade **(Looks like Ulquiorra's katana from Bleach, only the grip is black instead of teal) **and he drew the blade as he rushed back outside.

The duel between the Former Sith and the Jedi was still going on, with Asajj still on the defensive. However Zule then used a force push, and forced Ventress into a wall as she ran forward. "This is for my arm!" She shouted as she was about to jump up and attack Asajj. The Former Sith closed her eyes, prepared for intense pain.

However, she was surprised when she heard the sound of a lightsaber hitting metal, followed by a gasp from Zule. She opened her eyes, and to her surprise, she found Marik standing there with his Sword, holding off Zule.

"M-Marik, what are you-" Zule said, but Marik cut her off.

"Zule, I love you, but you need to cool it!" He shouted, sternly causing her to flinch a bit. "It seems obvious to me that Ventress here isn't trying to fight us!"

Zule couldn't believe what Marik was saying to her as he knew it was Marik who promised her, that he will make Asajj pay for what she did to her.

"Uh, Z-Zule," he said, "You're about to burn my shoulder off," Zule looked, and indeed her lightsaber was dangerously close to Marik's right shoulder, grazing against his Beskar Shoulder plate.

Zule quickly, but still a bit reluctantly, deactivated her lightsaber. Marik then proceeded to drop his sabre and tear off the Shoulder plate, revealing the second degree burns on his shoulder. The Mandalorian was then suprised when Zule embraced him.

"I'm sorry Marik," she said, and Marik could tell she was crying, just by the sound of her voice, "I'm so, so sorry,"

Marik then embraced her back, "It's not your fault, _cyar'ika,_" he said softly, "Besides, we both know I've had worse."

A cough interrupted then, coming from Asajj "Well, if Zule's done trying to kill me," she said, "Can I please explain why and how I'm here?"

Marik gave the Dathomiran Nightsister a hard look.

"Yes, please do, or I swear, I _will_ make good on the promise I made to Zule two years ago," he said, and Zule smiled softly, glad he still thought of her first.

The former Acolyte sighed, "Well, it happened after the shuttle that had my 'corpse' was loaded onto, along with Alpha, took off from that planet," she began, "I wasn't dead, but I was in an ancient Sith Trance that placed me in a death-like state so I can heal my wounds. When I awoke, I demanded for the pilot of the Medical Transport to take me as far away from Dooku, the Separatists, the Sith and Jedi as possible, which lead us to the Unknown Regions."

This news confused Marik, Zule and the others considerably. Seeing their confused expressions, Ventress elaborated "I'm assuming Obi-wan didn't tell you what happened on Boz Pity?" She asked, "Dooku had brought me back to life, and placed cybernetic implants to amplify my rage and fighting ability. When I awoke, I sensed Obi-wan and Anakin, and attacked them. However after our battle, Dooku abandoned me...again, so he wouldn't have me slow him down. So he had one of his droids shoot me in the back."

The eyes of everyone widened at that, shocked that Dooku would just abandon Ventress like that, "After that, I just went ballistic, and attacked Obi-wan, but Anakin 'killed' me." She continued, putting the emphasis on 'killed'. "So when I came to on that shuttle, I didn't want anything more to do with the Sith or Jedi."

The others were shocked by that news as she continued.

"Afterwards, while traveling through the Unknown Regions, we accidentally came upon them," she said as she remembered that day when she and Alpha came upon the homeworld of the Neo Mandalorians and the Mandalorian Knights. The ones who took her in and trained her in their ways.

"The Mandalorian Knights," Marik answered the unasked question. Asajj nodded "Yes," she said. "After treating both mine and Alpha's wounds, since we were still pretty banged up after Boz Pity, their current Mand'alor gave us an offer for me to join the Knights, and for Alpha to join the Neo Mandalorian Military. We both accepted, for me it was because I thought it would give me a chance to atone for what I've done during the Clone Wars."

Revan nodded a bit before turning to Alpha "I can understand that, but why did you join Alpha?" he asked, and said ARC Trooper sighed.

"Because they showed me things that made me change my views about everything I once belived in the Republic," he said, causing everyone to become confused, while at the same time, nervous.

"What do you mean?" Rex said, a little uncomfortable at that.

"This whole war, what we had trained for, everything. It was all a lie," he said, shocking the others. "I met up with Jango, who explained to me that Dooku was the co-founder of the Grand Army. Not only that, but I learned that Palpatine personally ordered the execution of any Clone who attempted to Desert, or refuses to follow orders. They also showed me signed orders from Palpatine to begin using Clones from Spaarti Clone Cylinders, as well as recruiting birth born humans into the GAR. He planned to have the Veteran Clone Troopers train these new troops, and once we were no longer needed..." he let it trail off there, but the others all got the picture.

"That son of a...," Marik growled out, since he always considered all the clones he trained beside his brothers.

Rex meanwhile suddenly remembered a certain Clone Deserter on Saleucami, that could be in danger, along with his adopted family.

"I gotta get to Saleucami," he said and everyone turned to him, confused on what the Clone Captain meant.

"Why Rex?" Ahsoka asked her friend.

"I...didn't tell anyone this, but I met a deserter, on Saleucami, two years ago. And, I let him go," he said, causing everyone to look at him with suprised expressions.

"You. Rex? Let a deserter go?" Fives said, greatly perplexed by Rex's past decision. The Clone Commander just shrugged "It felt like the right thing to do," he said, "Besides, he already started a family back there, I'm not cold enough to tear him from a wife _and_ kids!"

"Calm down Rex," Revan said, with a smile "We understand, hell, I'd probably do the same thing if I were in your position."

Marik, who was having his shoulder looked at by one of the Slice Hound Clone Medic Troopers, gave his surrogate brother a grin.

"Knowing you _vod_, you probably would," he said, and Revan smiled back.

"Damn straight," he said, and turned back to Rex, "We'll head over to Saleucami after we head to _Manda'yaim_ and rest for a bit. We'll talk with Lady Artemis and see if she can spare some Ne'tra Kad Commandos," he said, and Rex nodded in thanks, grateful for their help. After that, everyone heard that they were prepared to enter lightspeed for Mandalore.

Soon, the Prosecutor came upon the fight between the Neo Mandalorians and the Home Fleet. After managing to get past the section of ships that were too damaged to fight, they joined with the Fleet, and soon all ships have jumped to hyperspace.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile on the **__Kot'Be Kote_

_****__Hanger Bay_

_****__0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Nyreen was busy checking on her ship, while making sure the 501st Clone Trooper showed signs of waking up. Even though she could trust Kal of what he said about his mind being wiped of Order 66, she wasn't taking any chances as she kept her trusty Merr-Sonn Model 6 Blaster pistol by her side, and had the clone's hands in binders.

But, as she was checking the Navi-Computer for any bugs, she didn't notice the Trooper's closed eyes twitched.

'_Uhh..._' The Clone thought, '_Damnit, I have the headache of the century!_' He tried to move his arms, but then he realized they were binded down. '_What the hell?_' He then opened his eyes, and took notice that he had binders attached to his wrists, pinning him down onto a bed. After that, he realized he was in an unfamiliar surrounding.

'_Where the hell am I?_' He thought, '_Last thing I remember was...wait...ok, I remember waking up in the barracks, the Commander was giving us the orders too..._' he then blinked '_Hu...that's weird, I can't remember what orders he gave us...everything after that is just one big blank._'

His ears then caught the sound of voices outside his room.

"About time you got back Kal, I was getting nervous with that 501st Clone in my quarters," said a female voice, and the Trooper raised an eyebrow at that.

"I know, I'm sorry Ny," said a gruff male voice, "Did you check if he woke up, yet?"

He could hear the female voice, Ny, if he heard her name right, sigh at that.

"I checked about 20 minutes ago, just before the warship jumped to lightspeed," woman said, then he heard the male say something that made him nervous.

"Well then, it wouldn't hurt to check again now," he said.

"Fine, fine." The woman voice said, as he heard footsteps. Then the door opened, and the trooper closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

"See? Still knocked out." Ny said. The clone mentally sighed in relief, however then he heard Kal hum in thought. "Something wrong?" Ny asked.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it," Kal said, and the clone heard a few more steps and when they stopped near him, he then felt a finger hit him on the side of the head. He tried not to scrunch his face in irritation, but when he felt another flick to the head, he did just that.

"Okay _Adiik_, time to stop playing opossum," he heard Kal say, and the Clone growled a bit as he reopened his eyes, and saw two people standing there, the woman 'Ny', and the older man 'Kal'. "What's your name?"

"Where the hell am I?" The Clone asked, with narrowed eyes, "And who the hell are you?"

Kal sighed at that, "Where you are _Adiik _is a Luxury Yacht 3000, currently sitting in a hanger, on a warship heading to Mandalore," he said, making the Clone's eyes widen in shock.

"Wha- Mandalore? But the last thing I remembered is being at the barracks, on Coruscant!" the clone said, "And you didn't answer my question of who the hell you are?"

Kal just had to sigh at the clone's attitude, this kid was worse then Revan when he first met him. But, at least from what he said, he knows that he really doesn't remember anything from the bridge extension. "I doubt you've ever heard the name Kal Skirata?" He asked, and the Clone rose his eyebrow.

"Skirata...where did I hear that before..." he said, before his eyes widened "Wait, aren't you one of the Instructors for the Clone Commando's and ARC Troopers?"

Kal grinned a bit, "You got it. I guess you have heard of me," he said.

"Only that I heard you hate Kaminoans along with a few others, and that you're really short-OW!," he cried out when Kal smacked him upside the head, and giving him a death glare.

"_Don't _call me short," he growled out, while Ny resisted the urge to laugh out loud, "Now then, what is your name, Trooper?" he asked again.

"CT-30-0014/5050, sir." The Trooper said, but Kal didn't look satisfied. "And?" he asked, "you have a name after that?"

The Clone looked at him for a moment before shaking his head "No sir," he said, "I'm...a fairly new clone, I only just recently got off of Kamino, and was transferred to the 501st...I never got a name other than my designation. My squad would just call me Rookie or Kid...didn't quite like that."

Kal shook his head at that, "Well, I don't wanna call ya by your designation all the time. So I'll give you a name," he said, much to the Clone Trooper's suprise, as the old Mandalorian Training Seargent dug through his mind for anything that could be a good name. He then looked at the Clone's armor, more specifically the blue trim.

He smiled as he finally thought of a name for the Clone.

"I got it, from now on, you'll be known as Kebiin," he said, and the Clone thought about it.

"Kebiin...that's Mando'a for...blue?" he asked, and Kal nodded "Ya, so what do ya think?" he asked.

The Clone thought about it a bit more, before he smiled a bit "Well, I can't think of anything better, so Kebiin it is." he said. "So...could you let me go now? And explain how the hell I got here in the first place?"

Kal sighed, and looked to Ny and nodded to the smuggler. Said smuggler sighed as she brought up a small controller and pressed the button on it. The binders trapping the now named Kebiin to the bed, released his wrists, and he sat up on the bed.

"Well _Adiik, _tell me one thing," Kal said, "What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

Kebiin thought about that "The last thing I remember is waking up in my squad's barracks," he said. "The Sargent then came in, telling us we had new orders...after that, nothing." He shook his head "I can't even remember what his orders were, its weird as hell."

Kal sighed at that, wondering how he was going to break the news to him.

"Tell me, how many of the GAR Contingency Orders do you remember?" he asked, and Kebiin blinked in confusion, but he closed his eyes as he began to think of the Orders he and his brothers were instructed to memorize by heart. As he played the first 65 Orders in his head, his eyes snapped wide open when he realizes he can't remember the 66th Order, or what it entails.

"What the? I can't remember the 66th Order, I...I don't even know it even existed," He said, a bit panicked. "There had to be an Order 66, this doesn't make any sense."

"There is an Order 66," Kal said, "But all information on that order was erased from your mind by a Mandalorian Force User a few hours ago."

Kebiin looked at Kal like he was crazy "H-how is that possible?" he asked, "and why would he just erase one order from my mind?"

Kal sighed a bit "Theirs no easy way of telling you this, so I'll be straight forward." He said, "Order 66 was pretty much an Order that told all of the Clones of the GAR to kill their Jedi Commanders." Now, Kebiin was looking at Kal as if he were bad-shit insane.

"W-what?" he asked, "Why would we be ordered too-"

"Order 66 officially means that the Jedi have betrayed the Republic, and must be executed." Kal explained, "However Palpatine is using 66 as a way to remove the Jedi from play all together. As it turns out, Palpatine is a Sith Lord, the true leader of the Separatists. He had Dooku create the GAR for him, so that once the Jedi were tired by the war, he'd use Order 66 to wipe them out, and replace the Republic with a Galactic Empire."

Kebiin couldn't believe what he was hearing, he really just couldn't believe it.

"B-But, that's impossible!," he said, "How could we've easily fall for something like that!,"

"Because, Clones were trained from birth to obey _any _order," Kal said, "Not to mention the Genetic Modifications they made to ensure absolute loyalty. Thankfully though, I've heard a large number of Clones around the galaxy are not following 66, and are protecting their Jedi Generals. I don't know exactly how many, only that their a lot."

Kebiin managed to calm himself after hearing that, glad that other clones are not following orders like a bunch of droids.

"T-That's good news at least," Kebiin said, "So...what happens now?"

"That, is for you to decide." Kal said, "You can't return to the 501st, since they'll think you're a traitor for not following 66, so it leaves you with only a few options. First, once we get to Mand'alor you can go on your own, and try to start your own life...or, if you want, you could stay with me and my family. I'll train you like I did the Null ARC's and Omega Squad, and show you how to be a real Mandalorian...what do you say?"

Kebiin was shocked at that, as was Nyreen as she looked at the head of Clan Skirata.

"Are you serious Kal?" the smuggler asked incrediously, and the Former _Cuy'val Dar_ nodded.

"I'm dead serious," he said and looked back at the former 501st Trooper, who had yet to answer, "Well Adiik, what's it gonna be?"

"I...I don't..." Kebiin said, at a loss for words. Then, he sighed "I...I would like to think about it, before I decide." He said, and Kal smiled and nodded.

"Sure, take all the time you need Adiik," he said, and patted the young clone on the shoulder, "In the mean time, when was the last time you ate?" he asked, and Kebiin looked a little embarassed.

"Uuhh, exactly how long have I been out?" he asked, and it was Nyreen who answered.

"About six hours," she said, and Kebiin nodded.

"Then yes, I am hungry," he said, making Kal laugh.

"Well come on then, I'll show you to the galley of this ship and introduce you to my family," he said, and Kebiin nodded and got up.

"Exactly, what type of warship are we on?" the former 501st Clone asked the Mandalorian training seargent.

Kal shrugged "According to the Admiral of this fleet, he said its a _Atiinir-_class Battle Carrier," he said. "Other than that, I don't know much else except it looks a lot like a _Dreadnaught-_class Heavy Cruiser, only it's much bigger."

Kebiin's eyebrows rose at that, "How big exactly?" he asked as they headed to the boarding ramp of the ship.

"I'll tell you this Keb'ika," Kal said, "It's a lot bigger than a _Dreadnaught_, or a _Venator,_ I shit you not,"

The Clone was stunned by that as they begin to disembark from the yahct, and soon entered the flight deck of the massive warship.

"Whoa," Kebiin said in shock, and Kal chuckled.

"Exactly my reaction of seeing the inside of this thing, and this is just one of two of the hanger pods," he said, "Come on, let's not keep the others waiting,"

Kebiin nodded, and followed Kal and Ny toward the galley of the ship.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Hours later, near the Alderaan System**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The _Sundered heart_, the personal Starship to Senator Bail Organa, remained idle in its position near the Alderaan system.

The CR70 was not alone, as there were seveal other ships surrounding it, some docked to the small Corvette. Among these ships was a Consular-class Cruiser of the c70 retrofit, a CR100 _Farstar-_class, a Nebulon-B Escort Frigate, a _Marauder-_class Corvette, and a YG-4210.

In the meeting room of the _Sundered Heart, _there was a small gathering of Jedi Knights and Masters, including the only known surviving members of the Jedi Council, Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The others were General Rahm Kota, leader of the Kota Militia. Mak Lotor and Kass Tod, commanders of Mantis Company. John Cypher, commander of Demon Company, and one of the best pilots in the Jedi Order. Jade Lee, with her Clone Commander Trips, the General of the Hades Corps. And finally, Jade's former master Taylor Masao, and her twin brother, Robert Lee, who command Hunter Regiment.

Jade and Trips had just finished explaining to them about their recent communication with Lady Artemis, and how she informed them about the other Clones who defected and protected their Jedi Commanders.

"If we add them all together, including our own forces, we have the total of two sector armies worth of Clones." Jade concluded, and the others all looked at her and Trips in shock.

"Two Sector Armies?" Rahm asked shocked. "I had hoped some clones wouldn't obey 66, but so many?"

"Believe me sir, I was a bit suprised myself," Trips said, grateful that many of his brothers choose not to follow Order 66.

"That is good news at least," Obi-Wan said, feeling relieved, "After being shot at by my own troops on Utapau, I didn't think that there were clones who disobeyed orders,"

"Yes, fortunate we are, that not all Clones have turned against us," Yoda said, "Plan our next course of action, we must,"

Obi-Wan nodded at that, and then he and Yoda explained to the others about the homing beacon back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and how it's being used as bait to lure any surviving Jedi back home, only to be slaughtered. Everyone immediatley agreed on that. It was then that Yoda felt something through the Force he'd never felt before.

"Hmmm,"

"Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked concernedly.

"A Disturbance in the force, I felt." Yoda said, "Felt this powerful, never before one has."

"What is it, the Sith?" Taylor asked, but Yoda shook his head "No, this feeling...neither Jedi nor Sith it is not." he said.

Everyone's eyes widen at that.

"Are you sure Master Yoda?" Rahm said, his voice holding concern, as the Jedi Grand Master nodded.

"Positive, I am," he said, and then bore a puzzled look, "Strong in the Light and the Dark Side, this presence is. But sense no evil intentions, I do,"

Everyone was suprised by the words of the Grand Master. Jade more especially, she then thought back to when she blacked after recieveing the backlash of so many Jedi dying, she remembered the Force Vision she had.

"Master, when I blacked out after feeling the affects of Jedi falling to Order 66, I had a vision," she said, getting everyone's attention, "And I believe it's related to what you felt,"

"What was it Jade?" Taylor asked, and Jade sighed.

"Well, in the Vision, I saw a large assembly area of soldiers preparing for battle," she said. "I saw a lot of Clones in Phase-I armor, but I also saw figures in different variants of Mandalorian Armor. I remember also seeing a few looking like they were wearing a hybrid between Jedi Robes and Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor. And in the skies, there were numerous vessels I've never seen before, but held a resemblance too Dreadnaught Cruisers, only much larger."

The others were shocked by Jade's description, more so on the individuals wearing a hybrid combination of Mandalorian Armor, and Jedi Robes.

"So you're saying these...Mandalorian Force Adepts or whoever Master Yoda felt, are going to be potential allies in the future?" Rahm said incrediously, as Jade nodded.

"I believe so," she said, as Yoda thought on this, while still sensing the presence, and where it is.

"Hmm, at the Mandalore Sector, this presence gathers. Large numbers, there are," the Grand Jedi Master said, as he continued searching through the Force, and felt more signatures, "Others, there are, in the Outer Rim. Systems that border the Unknown Regions, they are at,"

"Wait? They're more?" Mak said in shock.

Yoda nodded "Yes," he said, "But our concern, at the moment they're not. Deal with the false distress beacon we must, then investigate Mandalore."

"Master Yoda is right," Obi-wan said, "We should worry about that before heading to Mandalore."

Everyone nodded in agreement at that. It was then Jade spoke up.

"I think it would be best to split up," she said, "One group of us will head to Yavin 4 to link up with Aayla and the Star Corps, another will head to Hoth to regroup with my Corps and head to Mandalore, while the rest of us head to Coruscant to disable the beacon,"

The other Jedi nodded in agreement at that.

"I agree," Yoda said, "Master Takeo, Young Robert, head to the Hoth System, you will," the two nodded as Yoda turned to Rahm, Mak and Kass, "Master Kota, rendevous with Master Secura at Yavin 4, along with Padawans Lotor and Todd, you will,"

Rahm, and the two former members of the Padawan Pack nodded in understanding.

"The rest of us, head to Coruscant, we will," he said, and everyone nodded.

"I'll have the Razorback head back to Hoth along with Hunter Regiment," Trips said and went to inform the captain of the Consular-class c70 refit cruiser to head back without them.

After saying their farewells to each other, the ships of the surviving Jedi split off into three groups and jumped. Heading off to their respective destinations.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, with Clan Skirata**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The galley of the _Kot'be Kote_ was live with activity as Neo-Mandalorian soldiers were telling stories about the battle in the Jedi Temple. Clan Skirata was occupying one of the tables as their newest member just finished his meal.

"So these Mando Jedi are descended from a group of Jedi-turned-Mandalorians, back before the Mandalorian Wars started, who left the Known Galaxy to the Unknown Regions and met with another splinter faction group of Mandalorians, and built their own Order of Force-Users?," Kebiin said hoping he got everything right.

"That's what I've been told," Kal said, "And not to mention that the Admiral of this Fleet is a Taung,"

That caused the others's to widen.

"A Taung?" Dar said, "The First Mandalorians? I thought they were extinct!"

Kal shrugged, "That's what I thought. Apparently some of them managed to survive after Mandalore the Ultimate's defeat,"

Etain who was holding Venku listened to what the Skiratas were saying. She read about the Taungs and how they were the original founders of the Mandalorian Culture. From what she knew the Taung species suffered heavy casualties at the Battle of Malachor V, at hands of the Jedi Revan, and were presumably labled extinct. Turns out that little detail was not entirely accurate.

"So what's gonna happen when we reach Mandalore?" Corr said.

Kal sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Well apparently we'll be meeting with the main body of their fleet. And possibly their leaders,"

Atin thought about that, "From what I've seen of these Mandalorian Knights, they don't mess around," he said, "If what we saw on the bridge was any indication,"

The Clan nodded at that.

"Hey there!" a voice called and the group turned and saw five individuals coming toward them. Among them was the Mandalorian they met on Coruscaunt, Sol, "Nice to see you guys again,"

"It's you," Ordo said as he recognized him, "Sol wasn't it?"

Sol nodded, "Yep, and these are my friends," he said and motioned to the others, "The kid is Jaden Takeo...,"

The one who appeared to be 18 years old gave Sol a glare.

"...The lovely lady with the cute ears and tail is Kira Arahon...,"

Said girl flushed a bit, while Clan Skirata were surprised by the appearance of the young woman.

"...this _Chakaar _right here is my best _vod, _Nomin Cruach," the moment he said that, a man with apple green eyes, and white dyed hair in a military cut, and standing the same height as Sol growled.

"Hey! I'm not the _Chakaar! _You're the _Chakaar_!" Nomin said, while Sol laughed.

"And last, and certainly not least, we have the best Knight in the whole order," he said and placed his hand on the man who appeared to be the same age as him, but was slightly taller, at 6'3, had short military cut brown hair, his eyes were a mismatched jade green with gold flecks, and gold with jade green flecks.

"This, is Ryu Hisanaga," he said, and Ryu gave a smile in greeting.

"A pleasure to meet you all," he said as he sat down, "You must be Clan Skirata, we heard a lot about you back on Neo Mandalore,"

Kal and his family blinked at that, "And how would know that?"

Ryu gave the old man a grin, "We had scouts and...'observers' in the Known Galaxy keeping track of events since our ancestors Exile in the Unknown Regions after the Mandalorian Wars 4 millenia ago," he said and sighed, "And most of it not pretty since we saw many of our brethren being used by the Sith time and time again," he then bowed his head along with his four friends,"Then the Mandalorian Civil War erupted between the True Mandalorians and the Death Watch, while the so-called "New Mandalorians" cowered like rodents, and condemned both sides for using violence,"

Kal sighed at that since he fought in that conflict, but as a hired mercenary.

"I know what you mean_ Adiik_," he said, "But there's nothing we can change about it now,"

They all nodded at that.

"So, what is Neo Mandalore like?" Kebiin asked, and Ryu shrugged.

"Nothing too fancy. Mostly mountains and forests in the northern hemisphere, while swamps and deserts make up the southern hemisphere with a large lake making up the equator," he said, "The local fauna span from the tiniest of herbivores, to the biggest of carnivores,"

Clan Skirata blinked at that info.

"Sounds like it's a mix between a paradise and a hell," Niner said, and Ryu shrugged.

"Well, home is home," He said, "Anyway, we should be at Manda'yaim in a little bit. Best get yourselves ready,"

With that the group of Mandalorian Knights left, leaving Clan Skirata with some questions answered, but leaving more questions.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**One Hour Later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The fleet of ships exited Hyperspace, coming into view of the ancestral homeworld of all Mandalorians, with it's moon, Concordia, orbiting it.

"Sir, we've exited Hyperspace," said one of the CIC officers, as Admiral Haran nodded.

"Good," he said, "Proceed to orbit around Concordia,"

The officer nodded and relayed the order.

Ara'anov then looked at the holo-image of Mandalore, a small smile on his face showing his thoughts on seeing the Birthplace of the Mandalorian culture. Around the vicinity of the planet were large numbers of ships, totaling almost 650 in all.

_'What a grand sight,' _he thought to himself, _'After over four thousands years, we are home again. By now the Outer Rim, as well as the rest of the Known Galaxy will know of our return. And we will show them that we are no longer the blood thirsty barbarians they remembered from the past, but as a new people,'_

As he said this a squadron of fighters flew by the larger capital ships, as the small fleet rejoined the vast Armada.

* * *

_**Patriot-112:**__** And done! Sorry it took me so long to get this posted, and that it is short. I was distracted at home, my co-author, 117Jorn, is helping write another fic, and I had a LOAD of writing blocks to get out of! I will try to get the next chapter soon, and hopefully, it will be longer than this chapter. Unitl then, **_**Ret'urcye mhi**_**!**_


End file.
